What the!
by blink182rawk
Summary: What now? Hermione draco, Harry parvarti, Ron lavender. Oh god its getting wierd.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter lay down in his bunk. He smiled to himself thinking about that day, how could he not? The thought of her touch was killing him more than even he knew. His greatest desire at that moment was to sneak out and find her....but how could he? He covered his head with the duvet and tried to fall asleep, he couldn't....okay he thought to himself, then I'll just remember it again.  
  
.....dreaming of her....  
  
She had smiled at him that morning, at her smile he would melt, but he had to hold on just for a little longer. She had handed him a note and kissed him on the cheek before walking off...  
  
Harry, I know that we feel the same way for each other. I hope that somehow we can put our past differences behind us and move on...to who knows what! Meet me at 5 in the herbology greenhouse #2 – nobody will be there at that time. See you, I hope. Xxx  
  
5:00 seemed to take a century to arrive, he had just about managed through the lessons and he had spent half an hour deciding what to wear, discarding half his clothes and ending up in a pair of old but still reasonable good jeans and a new top that he had received for Christmas from Lupin a few Christmases ago. He thought he looked okay; he brushed his hair and cleaned his teeth. Not to casual but still kind of cool, he hoped. After that he had spent an hour sitting in the common room just trying to distract himself, he had been looking forward to this all day but suddenly he felt sick. What was he going to say? He confided to Ron who was not much help, just shrugging and saying "No point asking me, mate."  
  
Finally at 10 to 5 he set off, butterflies in his stomach and weak knees. But now, once again, he was getting excited. Oh how he wanted to kiss her.....and maybe how would.  
  
She was already in the greenhouse when he arrived; true to her word it was empty. He had expected her to talk calmly to him, maybe a little kiss on the cheek as he arrived but it seemed that she had been waiting too long. She walked slowly over to him, wound her arms round his neck and kissed him long and slow. He was out of breath when they came up for air, she stepped backwards and grinned at him.  
  
"Hello Parvarti, nice to see you too." 


	2. Memories

At this Parvarti grinned and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was, just as he had known she would be a good kisser Harry thought to himself. There was a moment where they just stood and looked at each other; Parvarti was wearing a very nice, blue top with writing on it, 'Man Eater.' He grinned, she certainly was. With the great top (that made her dark hair look even shinier, he thought) she was wearing a pair of tight blackish jeans with little pink and red hearts embroidered on them. She looked stunning.  
  
"You look great!" he informed her.  
  
He didn't wait for an answer though, just leaned forward and kissed her beautiful mouth once more. When they came up for air again he couldn't think of a thing to say. She was looking at him like he was the most special person in the world and her eyes had him struck dumb. He thought he should probably ask her out to the leaving dance next week, he opened his mouth but she was still looking at him in that way "gatbosjuctonid" is what came out. He shook his head, try again he told himself. But, uh oh, she had started to laugh. Her mouth was wide and smiling, the most beautiful laughter was coming out, she tossed her hair. Wannameetupatthedancemaybewithmenextweek?" he breathed out. She stood considering it for about half a second, grinned widely showing off her pearly white teeth, and said, "Why not?"  
  
Then she pulled him into another heart stopping kiss.  
  
Harry smiled a sleepy smile; he couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione about it in the morning.  
Harry managed to drag himself out of bed and down to breakfast. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him, Ron had a plate of egg and bacon in front of him and Hermione was sitting with a book propped up against a bowl and eating cereal. He plopped himself down on the seat next to her and helped himself to 3 sausages and a fried egg.  
  
"How was last night?" Ron enquired.  
  
"Ahh, secret." Replied Harry  
  
Hermione looked up from her book, frowning at Harry. "Give over Harry; he's been bugging me all morning about what I think happened between you and Parvarti."  
  
"Oh alright then, seeing as you are just so desperate to know," Harry grinned, Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
But Harry didn't get the chance to say anything else, Parvarti had just walked into the entrance hall, she looked around, spotted Harry and smiled, then started making her way over to them. "Tell you later." Harry muttered as Parvarti joined them at the table. 


	3. Changes

Hermione's turn  
  
Hermione Granger stepped into the entrance hall, dripping wet. Outside there was a downpour, she'd only nipped out for five minutes to visit Hagrid. She started running up the stairs, desperate to get into some dry clothes – and quick! In her haste she forgot to jump the trick step and sank into it knee-deep. "Brilliant," she thought to herself "just my luck!"  
  
She sat for a good five minutes waiting for somebody to come along. Somebody did finally come along, but that somebody was very unwelcome. Who else? It was Draco Malfoy. "Oh, look, its mudblood queen granger." He said, grinning.  
  
Hermione uttered a very fake laugh. He just kept on grinning and pretended to bow down to her. "Are you going to help me or not Malfoy?"  
  
"Well I guess that all depend doesn't it?"  
  
"On what, Malfoy?"  
  
"You've grown up, Granger."  
  
"Why thank you so much," Hermione replied sarcastically. "Wish I could say the same about you."  
  
Draco scowled.  
  
"You aren't quite getting me are you?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, so make it clearer because this is starting to hurt." She snapped.  
  
"You've matured, you're – dare I say it – quite sexy Granger."  
  
Hermione was stunned. She didn't say a thing. Draco grinned, "Especially when you're wet." He added.  
  
He gently lifted her out of the trick step and stood her up. Finally, she spoke. "Malfoy, I don't know what kind of foul joke you're trying to play but it isn't funny."  
  
"No joke Granger." He said softly.  
  
She didn't know what to do. She was completely helpless, how could this be Draco Malfoy? He and she had been enemies. Her best friends were his two worst rivals. But she realised that she had matured a bit over the summer. Her hair and grown longer and she had put a straightening charm on it. Her body had filled out. She was slightly taller and was wearing more make-up than she used to, this time experiment with some of her mothers muggle products such as mascara and foundation.  
  
He was staring at her, she looked at him properly. He was really very attractive. He had obviously been working out over the summer. He wasn't exactly all Mr.Macho but he certainly had a bit of muscle where he used to be so skinny. His hair was no longer slicked back and greasy looking, it flopped over his face in an elegant manner and he was also slightly taller, if anything HE was sexy.  
  
She looked into his eyes and said nothing. Without warning he leaned in as if about to kiss her of al things. She stepped backwards almost causing her to fall down the stairs.  
  
She turned her back and walked off.  
  
He stood there for a minute string after her, then turned on his heel and walked off in another direction. 


	4. Suspicions

A/N. Hey people. I'm gonna make some stuff clear. This is a fic about Harry, Ron and Hermione. They are all going to have some sort of relationship difficulty regarding the opposite sex. And they are going to take in turns apart from the first chapter which two Harry's followed each other. This is because that first chapter was just a taster. Sorry. Now you can get on with the story. Please RR xxx

Harry and Ron made their way out into the entrance hall, looking for Hermione. She had run off a while ago saying something about needing to see Hagrid but she hadn't yet returned. They both looked out of the windows. It was pouring with rain outside.

"She must either still be at Hagrid's or back by now."

They set off to search for her. Harry one way, Ron the other.

Ron's pace was quicker than usual. He was pretty worried about Hermione. Suddenly he hit something...someone. "I'm sorry!" he said, bending down to help the girl up.

She looked up at him and he saw clearly who it was.

Lavender frowned at him. "Watch it Ron."

"Sorry." He replied.

She gave him a suspicious look. "What were you walking so fast for anyway?"

Oh, um..I just....was looking for...Hermione. Um, Granger that is. Not that there are any other Hermione's that I know of..do you? Well anyway...have a nice day...Lavender."

She raised an eyebrow as he hurried off. She and Parvarti both knew Ron Weasley was a bit of a weirdo. She smirked. Parvarti seemed very interested in somebody at the moment. She thought she was being so clever and discreet but Lavender had found her little love heart sketch with H.P written on it. Harry Potter eh? (Well, she doubted it was Hayley Parsons after all.) Hmmm, she would have to find out more...maybe Weasley was the perfect guy to use...surely he would know.

Just then the bell rang and she remembered she had just missed Charms.

"Well, shit."


	5. Disappointments

A/N: whoa. I got a review. Hey thanks, my first reviewer (Procella Nox-noctis) ... I love you. Don't leave now...theres more, honest!

Parvarti,

It's Harry; meet me tonight in the common room at 2.

Love, me

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Parvarti hurriedly collected her bags and set off for Transfiguration. Obviously Harry had told Ron and Hermione about their little relationship. She suddenly felt angry; she hadn't even told Lavender and had made every precaution to make sure Lavender hadn't found out. Well, she didn't want other people knowing her business. Obviously Harry did, or maybe he just wanted to boast about it. A surge of anger bubbled inside her. Well she was just not going to meet him tonight, let him boast about being stood up to his mates. She had felt so sure that Harry was the perfect guy for her as well. Even with that little Ginny Weasley poking her nose in where it clearly wasn't wanted.

All those Weasley's were trouble, she thought angrily to herself.

Harry stepped through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione!"

She jumped. "Oh, its you Harry."

"Where've you been 'Mione?"

"Oh, you know...just around..."

"Seriously, you're acting weird. What happened today when you were gone?"

"I bumped into Malfoy."

"Yes and..?"

"He told me that I was sexy." Hermione said with a slightly confused tone of voice.

"Bastard!"

"Well, I mean, I can take a compliment."

"Not from Malfoy you cant."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you know the little asshole has a new girl on his arm every other day."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"He obviously just wants to show that he can get any girl he wants."

"Oh."

Hermione let the subject drop. Harry was probably right. Anyway what did it matter? She would never see the day that she found herself sucking up to Draco Malfoy.

Harry retreated back upstairs to his dormitory only to find Ron already asleep in his bed. He got changed into his best clothes and then got into bed and pretended to be asleep.

At 2 o'clock he got out of bed. All the others were fast asleep. He crept downstairs to the empty common room and waited for Parvarti to turn up.

At 4 o'clock he gave up and went back to bed.


	6. Surprises

A/N: another review. You reviewed me twice. Wow. You're so cool. hugs. It's okay. You don't have to keep reviewing. As long as you read and like. Mwahahahaha!

Hermione yawned and opened her eyes. She stepped out of bed; the dormitory she shared with the other girls was completely empty. She looked at her watch. "FUCK!"

She hurriedly got dressed and gathered up her books.

She ran down the staircase leading up to the girl's dormitories and into the deserted common room, then out through the portrait hole and down the corridor.

Puling out her timetable from her bag she checked it. "I'm 20 minutes late for Transfiguration!" She stuffed the timetable back into her bag and set off again, racing down corridors until she collided with something very solid and fell backwards. The very solid thing made a slight noise as though it had been winded and fell to the ground as well. She got up and saw Draco Malfoy lying on the floor in front of her. He quickly hurried to get up. "Now what have you done?" he asked her.

"Nothing at all."

"Whatever." He grinned at her and checked her out. Even with her hair unstraightened and no make-up on she still looked hot.

"What are you doing here, now?" she asked him.

"Exactly the same thing as you, being late."

"Well I don't have time for it. Goodbye."

"Wait!" he grabbed her arm. "Were both late for Transfiguration right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well let's walk there together."

"Since when do we walk to classes together Malfoy?"

"Let's make it since today."

She freed her arm and started walking off, 'I can't believe him!' she thought to herself.

He stepped beside her and for a moment they walked along in silence.

Then he grabbed her hand and wheeled her around to face him.

"Wha..."

Before she could finish he attached his lips to hers and the bell rang above them. He didn't take any notice.

Hermione vaguely realised that this was Draco Malfoy kissing her. But he was a good kisser and she was after all kissing him back, it would be rude to stop now.

The sound of people emptying the classrooms brought her back to her senses. She pushed him away and suddenly found herself with the eyes of half the school upon her. She glanced at Malfoy to find that he looked like he was enjoying himself.

Then she saw Harry and Ron gawping at her and she just turned around and walked away. Still very shocked at what she had just let happen.


End file.
